The present invention relates to a cutting arrangement for the longitudinal cutting or division of material and includes two blades that are disposed across from one another and that during the cutting process cooperate with one another.
If material having a great thickness, or in particular a stack of a plurality of superimposed lengths of material, which similarly have a corresponding overall material thickness, is to be cut or divided by a cutting arrangement in a cut, there results, with a cutting arrangement that is comprised, for example, of an upper blade embodied as a circular blade and a lower blade embodied as a grooved counter blade, the problem that the cutting blade must penetrate appropriately deeply into the material that is to be cut, so that the outwardly disposed area of material is cut or pressed apart when the blade passes through not by the cutting edge, but rather by the blade face that is adjacent to the edge. In this area, a correspondingly poor cut quality is regularly registered.